


Tsuyogaru bokutachi ni kidzuite yo ima sugu dakishimete hoshii

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Arguing, Baking, Chocolate, Established Relationship, Idiots in Love, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:00:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22531363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: C’era un odore paradisiaco nell’aria, e chiuse brevemente gli occhi, assaporandolo.Non era mai stato un grandissimo amante dei dolci, ma sentire quel profumo in quel momento della giornata e dentro il proprio appartamento era tutta un’altra cosa.Poi gettò uno sguardo al calendario e sorrise, sorpreso.
Relationships: Inoo Kei/Yabu Kota





	Tsuyogaru bokutachi ni kidzuite yo ima sugu dakishimete hoshii

**Tsuyogaru bokutachi ni kidzuite yo ima sugu dakishimete hoshii**

**(Guardaci mentre facciamo i duri, e abbracciaci súbito)**

Quando Kota si svegliò quella mattina, si sentì stranamente sereno.

Non era normale per lui, dato che non era mai stato un tipo mattiniero.

Si crogiolò a letto per un po’, prendendo atto del fatto che Kei non fosse lì, e finalmente si tirò su a sedere, realizzando la ragione del proprio buon umore.

C’era un odore paradisiaco nell’aria, e chiuse brevemente gli occhi, assaporandolo.

Non era mai stato un grandissimo amante dei dolci, ma sentire quel profumo in quel momento della giornata e dentro il proprio appartamento era tutta un’altra cosa.

Poi gettò uno sguardo al calendario e sorrise, sorpreso.

Si diresse verso la cucina e si fermò sulla soglia, appoggiandosi contro lo stipite e incrociando le braccia, il suo sorriso più ampio.

Kei era occupato con il contenuto di alcune ciotole, indossando una delle camicie di Kota e nient’altro; Yabu ridacchiò, sapendo che era qualcosa per la quale il più piccolo aveva sempre avuto una strana fissazione. E, doveva ammetterlo, aveva un certo effetto anche su di lui.

Entrò, felpato, e come risultato Kei sussultò quando gli mise le mani sui fianchi.

“Ko!” gridò, agitando un mestolo sporco contro di lui. Kota si protese in avanti per leccarlo, ridacchiando.

“Sembra buono.” disse, poi spostò le labbra su quelle di Inoo, che nonostante lo spavento si riprese abbastanza alla svelta, e accettò volentieri il bacio.

“Buongiorno.” disse il più piccolo una volta che si furono separati.

“Buongiorno.” rispose Kota, guardandosi intorno. “Allora? A cosa devo svegliarmi e trovare il mio meraviglioso fidanzato che cucina?” chiese, alzando un sopracciglio.

Kei sbuffò, posando il mestolo e spingendolo in modo da lasciarlo passare.

“L’adulazione non ti farà leccare la ciotola quando avrò finito, Ko.” gli fece notare. “Quella è una prerogativa dello chef.”

Yabu ridacchiò, scuotendo la testa.

“D’accordo. Posso leccare lo chef quando avrà finito?” chiese allora, e anche se chiunque altro gli avrebbe detto che era un idiota, Kei parve prendere seriamente in considerazione la proposta.

“Vedremo.” concesse, e tornò a lavoro. “C’è il caffè, se ne vuoi. Ma ancora non ho fatto niente per colazione, dovrai occupartene da solo.” lo informò, versando della farina nella ciotola, mescolando concentrato.

“Il caffè andrà bene.” disse, versandosene una tazza e sedendosi al tavolo. “Allora, sul serio... cosa stai facendo?” chiese, piuttosto compiaciuto.

“Beh, mi sono svegliato presto stamattina, e non sapevo davvero come passare il tempo. Quindi ho pensato di voler fare qualcosa di creativo, e mi sono messo a cucinare. Ryo-chan mi ha dato questa ricetta per l’apple pie, era da un po’ che volevo provarla. Ho pensato, dato che fa piuttosto freddo fuori, che potrebbe essere buona da mangiare mentre è ancora calda.” spiegò.

E qualsiasi segno di compiacimento scomparve dal viso di Kota, insieme a qualsiasi idea romantica si fosse fatto.

“Oh.” si limitò a dire, esitando. “Apple pie?” chiese.

“Non ti piace?” il più piccolo si voltò verso di lui, preoccupato.

“No. No, mi piace. Solo pensavo che stessi cucinando qualcos’altro, tutto qui.”

Kei guardò la ciotola, poi il fidanzato, e lasciò andare la prima per sedersi a tavola con lui.

“Mi sono perso qualcosa?” chiese, guardandolo con gli occhi semichiusi.

Yabu gemette.

Avrebbe davvero preferito non farsi false speranze, adesso.

“Kei-chan, lo sai che giorno è oggi?”

Inoo raddrizzò la schiena.

“Il tuo compleanno è stato un paio di settimane fa, il nostro anniversario è a maggio.” disse, velocemente, come se fosse un test. Poi si voltò a guardare il calendario, sbarrando gli occhi. “Oh.” disse.

Kota non disse niente e lo guardò.

Non aveva aspettative particolari in merito alla sua reazione.

Di certo, comunque, non si aspettava che sbattesse la mano sul tavolo in quel modo.

“Yabu Kota, sei un idiota.” sibilò, alzandosi e guardandolo male. “E sei un bigotto, e un uomo di Neanderthal, e un figlio di... no, non è giusto, mi piace tua madre. Ti ha insegnato le buone maniere come poteva, non è colpa sua se sei venuto su come una specie di scimmia senza cervello.” disse, respirando a fondo e lasciando la cucina in direzione del salotto.

Kota era senza parole.

Aveva serie difficoltà a capire cosa potesse mai aver fatto per meritarsi gli insulti.

Gli ci volle un poco di tempo, ma alla fine si alzò e raggiunse il fidanzato, trovandolo seduto sul divano, le ginocchia raggomitolate sotto la camicia, guardando un punto di fronte a sé e mangiandosi le unghie.

“Kei?” lo chiamò.

“Cosa?” ringhiò l’altro.

“Mi dispiace. Qualsiasi cosa abbia fatto, non volevo. Puoi... puoi spiegarmi perché ti sei arrabbiato così tanto?” chiese.

Kei lo guardò con l’espressione che usava quando il fidanzato stava essendo particolarmente ottuso.

E Kota si sentiva esattamente in quel modo, quindi non se la prese. Non più che per essere stato chiamato bigotto e uomo di Neanderthal, comunque.

“È il maledetto giorno di San Valentino, Kota.” spiegò Kei, voltandosi a guardarlo, e sembrava ancora più arrabbiato in questa prospettiva. “Quindi suppongo che ti sia alzato, abbia visto che stavo cucinando e abbia pensato che finalmente mi fossi arreso al mio ruolo di ragazza e stessi preparando qualcosa con una montagna di cioccolato dentro per _il mio uomo_?” chiese, sbuffando.

Oh. Quindi era questo.

“Kei...” disse il più grande, cercando di essere il più paziente possibile. “Non è assolutamente quello che volevo dire. Ma devi ammettere che è una coincidenza piuttosto strana che abbia deciso di preparare un dolce il 14 febbraio, no?” chiese, cercando di giustificarsi.

Come se non sapesse che era inutile.

“E tu hai pensato subito al fatto che volevo darti cioccolata?” Kei alzò un sopracciglio. “Ci conosciamo da sempre, Kota. Stiamo insieme da più tempo di quanto piaccia ricordare a entrambi. Abbiamo mai, _mai_ , fatto qualcosa per San Valentino?”

Kota fece una smorfia.

“No, mai, perché è stupido.” ammise. “Ma comunque, Kei... non puoi davvero crocifiggermi per averlo pensato. E cos’è tutta questa storia dell’essere una ragazza? Quello non c’entra niente.”

Kei non lo stava guardando più. Aveva appoggiato il mento sulle ginocchia, e sembrava pensieroso. Un gran brutto segno.

“C’entra eccome, invece.” mormorò, poi alzò di nuovo gli occhi in direzione del più grande. “Del resto, tu pensi davvero a me come se fossi la ragazza, no?” chiese, e sembrava maledettamente serio, e Kota seppe che non era il solito battibeccare, ma una battaglia aperta contro quello che si era messo in testa Kei.

“Non ha senso.” disse, perché non poté davvero farne a meno. “Siamo due uomini. Dire che tu sei la ragazza è come guardare un paio di bacchette e domandare qual è la forchetta.” sospirò. “Kei, davvero, non penso che valga la pena di…”

“Però ha senso, no?” lo interruppe Kei. “Io sono quello che viene a lamentarsi da te quando c’è qualcosa che non va. Sono io che mi prendo cura di tutto in casa. Sono quello che deve sempre sentirsi dire che vede problemi dove non ci sono. E tu, d’altra parte, sei quello che mi scopa. Quindi suppongo che adesso dovrei davvero darti del cioccolato.” disse, e il fatto che sembrasse più triste che arrabbiato quasi fece andare Kota nel panico.

Non fosse stato così, gli avrebbe fatto notare che costruire tutta questa scenata su un fraintendimento era abbastanza da ragazza. Ma, davvero, non voleva morire giovane.

“Kei...” mormorò, inginocchiandosi accanto al divano e posandogli una mano sulla spalla. “Non possiamo dimenticarcene e basta? Ti giuro, non ti vedo affatto come una ragazza. Ho solo pensato a qualcosa che non avrei dovuto pensare, tutto qui.” si risollevò, sedendoglisi a fianco e mettendogli un braccio intorno alla vita. “Abbiamo la giornata libera, e sembravi così contento della torta. Perché non torniamo in cucina e facciamo finta che non sia successo niente?” quasi lo implorò.

Kei, comunque, si sottrasse alla sua presa e scrollò le spalle.

“Sì, vado a finire di preparare la torta. Sarebbe uno spreco lasciarla lì a rovinarsi.” mormorò, tornando in cucina.

Kota contò fino a dieci.

Un paio di volte, per essere sicuro.

E poi, prese la sua decisione.

Tempi disperati, rimedi disperati pensò, e andò in camera da letto, mettendosi velocemente qualcosa addosso, e poi uscì.

~

“Kei-chan?” lo chiamò una volta rincasato.

Trovò il fidanzato in cucina, seduto al tavolo a leggere un libro. La torta era in forno, e aveva davvero un buon odore.

Il più piccolo alzò gli occhi, irritato.

“Dove sei stato?” chiese, mettendo giù il libro.

Kota sospirò, entrando in cucina con le mani dietro la schiena.

“Ascolta, Kei...” disse, mordendosi il labbro inferiore. “Mi dispiace aver minimizzato. Per farti arrabbiare così tanto, suppongo che fosse un tasto dolente. E onestamente non ne avevo idea, perché non mi hai mai detto niente. Penso ancora che non sia vero, ma... se aiuta...” si avvicinò, appoggiando la scatola di cioccolatini su tavolo di fronte a lui. “Buon San Valentino.”

Kei fissò intensamente la scatola, corrugando la fronte.

Kota ci aveva pensato; poteva andare in due modi: Kei poteva perdonarlo, oppure poteva ucciderlo.

Nient’altro.

Quando il fidanzato scoppiò a ridere, comunque, non poté evitare di tirare un sospiro di sollievo.

“Sei davvero un idiota, Ko.” disse, alzandosi e dandogli un bacio sulle labbra.

“Sono felice di essere tornato a essere solo un idiota. È un miglioramento rispetto a un’ora fa.” commentò, e Kei scrollò le spalle.

“Te lo sei meritato.” gli portò le braccia intorno al collo, avvicinandosi. “Lo so che non te ne accorgi, Ko, ma a volte mi tratti davvero come se fossi la tua ragazza. Solo perché sono un po’... beh... suppongo di non essere tanto virile.” ammise, facendo una smorfia.

Fu il turno di Kota di ridere; poi si abbassò, baciandolo ancora.

“No, non lo sei.” ammise. “Ma non mi interessa, Kei-chan. Non mi interessa che sia un uomo o una donna. O una pianta, o un cavallo a dondolo. Sul serio, ti amo per quello che sei, per questo non vedevo la ragione di discutere. E il fatto che a volte ti _piaccia_ fare la parte della ragazza, non cambia l’idea che ho di te. Che è che sei un uomo meraviglioso. Il _mio_ uomo meraviglioso.”

Kei non poté evitare di sorridere, e scosse la testa.

“Te l’ho detto, Ko. L’adulazione non ti porterà da nessuna parte.” gli ricordò.

“E la cioccolata?” chiese il più grande, indicando la scatola con un cenno del capo.

“Vedi, di quello ne possiamo parlare.” disse Inoo, tornando a sedersi e scartando la scatola, prendendo un cioccolatino e mangiandolo. “Delizioso.” commentò, soddisfatto.

“Allora, qual è la tua risposta, Inoo Kei?” disse Kota, le mani dietro la schiena e le punte dei piedi uniti, la posa più femminile che riuscì ad assumere. “Vuoi essere il mio Valentino?” chiese, ghignando.

Kei finse di pensarci e scrollò le spalle.

“Non saprei. Continuerai a essere un cretino per il resto delle nostre vite?” si alzò, facendo un sorrisetto.

“Senza dubbio.” dichiarò il più grande, quasi orgoglioso.

“Allora, senza dubbio, la mia risposta è sì.” e lo abbracciò, premendo le labbra sulle sue, godendosi l’abbraccio del fidanzato.

Durò un po’ di tempo, e una volta che si separarono Kota sembrava di nuovo compiaciuto.

“Ottimo. E ora che ho sistemato a meraviglia la situazione...” gli disse, aggrappandosi alla sua camicia e sbattendo le ciglia. “Possiamo parlare di quello che mi darai per il White Day.”

Kei gli diede uno schiaffo giocoso, e Kota stava per dirgli che era davvero inappropriato picchiare una ragazza, ma poi si arrese.

Se questo era il prezzo per il sorriso sul volto del fidanzato, non c’erano abbastanza schiaffi o scatole di cioccolatini al mondo.


End file.
